ThomPony
ThomPony was a My Little Pony OC made by ExpitheCat on September 23, 2011 after getting into the cartoon My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The OC was created in Pony Creator and was commonly used in mini RPs and other MLP-based RPs between the rest of 2011 and up to around 2014 or 2015. Design ThomPony is essentially a complete recolor of Rainbow Dash, having Rainbow-colored hair, being a pegasus and generally having the same body structure as Rainbow Dash. However, he is colored in Lime Green, a color most notoriously associated with ExpitheCat at the time and he's given a Paper Mario cutie mark. In terms of lore, ThomPony at one point was an exact twin of Rainbow Dash, but his skin ended up turned green after taking a space trip to Planet Thomy from the atmosphere and radiation. Personality ThomPony is a major retro gamer who enjoys collecting retro systems and games. He often jokes around with Rainbow Dash and hangs out with Goldcake. History and Use After considering making an MLP OC, ExpitheCat created ThomPony on September 23, 2011 and afterwards began using him heavily in RPs, specifically MLP-based ones where he acted as the brother of Rainbow Dash. ThomPony was often integrated with a lot of ExpitheCat's creations at the time, being used in a number of places and for a while he became ExpitheCat's primary OC, replacing Thomasfan6/GB. Over time, ThomPony's backstory and personality ended up being changed a few times, and was sometimes made another pony's brother, such as Fluttershy's or Rarity's in some cases, however as of 2017 ExpitheCat considers his original plan of making him Rainbow Dash's brother being the backstory he considers "canon" for the character. Over time, ThomPony ended up being slowly dropped as ExpitheCat's primary OC and even MLP OC, due to him feeling the character was completely unoriginal. When signing up for an MLP-based forum in 2013, ExpitheCat (overtime) ended up using Sammikorn, another MLP OC he previously made as his "main" OC in terms of his username and profile picture on the site as opposed to ThomPony for this reason, and other potential MLP OCs were made when he began considering making an OC for MLPForums and a Youtube MLP review series around 2014 and 2015. ThomPony's official discontinuation is considered around the times when mini RPs began to die down around 2014, due to inactive use of the character afterwards and ultimately due to him straying away from television-based OCs and focusing more on fursona characters starting in 2015. Trivia * Both from a design and backstory perspective, ThomPony is often looked back on by ExpitheCat as his most unoriginal and generic OC, due to being a complete Rainbow Dash recolor with a different cutie mark and being Rainbow Dash's (and in some cases Fluttershy or Rarity's) sister, a commonly used trope with making OCs, especially with the character of Rainbow Dash. * Despite being male, ThomPony is designed with female pony qualities, such as a rounded nose (whereas male characters in MLP having more "square" noses) and eyelashes. In some cases, this has caused ExpitheCat and even his friends to refer to ThomPony as a female, with ExpitheCat often referring to ThomPony as Rainbow Dash's sister as opposed to her brother. Because of this, ExpitheCat has considered ThomPony "his most gender confused OC." * There are a few variations of ThomPony throughout the use of the character: ** The original variation, made on September 23, 2011, is shorter, has a different facial expression, has purple eyes and is missing a cutie mark. This version also has a yellow-ish background. ** The most commonly used version, made on September 30, 2011, is taller, has a more "daring" facial expression, has green eyes and is given a Paper Mario cutie mark. This version replaces the more yellow-ish background with a white one. ** Another version of ThomPony was made around early 2012 that is more designed to resemble Fluttershy. This version, however, ended up not being used due to not being moderated by ROBLOX, however is seen in his "Thomasfan6 Day 2012" decal. ** A seperate version, "ThomPony before planet thomy" was created on December 16, 2011 and falls into the lore of Planet Thomy. He is portrayed to be an exact twin of Rainbow Dash with a different cutie mark and green eyes. ** A couple transparent versions of ThomPony were made on June 25, 2014 as a way to make him look better in mini RPs. * At one point, ExpitheCat stated that he considered making ThomPony an alicorn (what he referred to as a "unipegasus") but didn't. Category:Characters Category:OCs